


Home

by tinybean98



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, slight angst, soulmate au i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean98/pseuds/tinybean98
Summary: I'm honestly not too sure where I wanted the direction of this one shot to go and I just wrote whatever came to my mind. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably come back and do some editing later.If anyone is confused, Laslow and Corrin have been reincarnated into present day Valla, but still have their memories from the war (Revelations route.) They're just reminiscing about the past.





	Home

“Would you like to dance, milady?” Laslow asks. He extends a hand as he leans forward towards Corrin. Their children, Kana and Soleil, clap excitedly and cheer from beside them on the sofa, which earns a light blush from their father.

“Why, of course!” Corrin replies with a smile and takes his hand. Laslow guides her off the couch and into the middle of the living room where he holds one of her hands in his, and places his other one on her waist.

Light classical music plays softly from the speakers nearby. Corrin places a hand on Laslow’s shoulder and he starts with a waltz.

Corrin stumbles over her feet at first, earning a small chuckle from her husband. She frowns, then look down to her feet, watching Laslow’s steps carefully and imitating them as much as she could. She steps on his feet a few times while mumbling half-hearted apologies as she tries catching up to the rhythm of the song.

“Love,” Laslow says, and Corrin looks up to meet his eyes. “Don't look down. Just look at me.”

He leans his forehead against hers and leads her around the room. Laslow twirls and spins Corrin gently as he watches the frustration fade from her ruby coloured eyes.

“Mama’s doing it!” Kana cries excitedly. Soleil hops off the sofa eagerly, while dragging Kana with her. She bows deeply to her little brother and extends a hand towards him.

“May I have this dance?” She asks, which makes Kana burst into laughter. In return, Kana grabs both of Soleil’s hands and begins to spin them both around the living room, alongside their waltzing parents. Their bare feet make little indents in the carpeted floors as they drag their feet and dig their heels through the cushy material, laughing with glee.

“Be careful now, you two.” Corrin warns them. A smile forms on her lips as her gaze flickers from her children, then back to Laslow.

“This feels...almost familiar, don't you think?” Corrin says as she wraps her arms around Laslow's neck and curls a finger around a lock of his black hair. She leans into him, while his arms rest around her hips.

For a moment, the couple is thrown back in time hundreds of years ago. They remember an empty throne room, void of all the guests who had occupied the vast space just hours before.

A newly crowned queen is dressed in a white dress, trimmed in gold and light blues. Grey hair is pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck and a crown rests on the top of her head.

Her king is dressed in an outfit of the same colour scheme. A white cloak hangs from around his shoulders, to the back of his knees. His top is form fitting, yet comfortable and white trousers are tucked into his boots. His crown weighs heavily as it sits on top of his grey hair.

They stand together in an embrace, swaying their bodies along to music that doesn't exist.

“Queen of Valla. It suits you.” Laslow says thoughtfully. Corrin pulls her head away from his chest and looks up at him.

“Does it? I'm afraid that I'm unsure on how to rule though.” She replies as she returns her attention to the white fabric of his shirt. Laslow takes her hands in his.

“You're going to make a fine queen, Corrin. I'm sure of it.”

“And you, Laslow, are going to be a fine king as well.”

Laslow flinches slightly at Corrin’s remark, and she sees it. At that moment, Corrin realizes that Laslow is hiding something, but before she can ask, Soleil bursts through the door.

“Mama! Papa!” She cries. Jakob comes stumbling in after her, looking out of breath.

“Soleil! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?” Corrin huffs at the little girl. Her hands are on her hips as Soleil looks down shamefully at her feet.

“Milady, forgive me.” Jakob bows deeply from his waist.

“It's quite alright, Jakob.” Corrin assures. She scoops Soleil up in her arms and begins to carry her off out of the throne room. Laslow remains still for a bit longer before following his wife out.

* * *

 

Corrin is awake when Laslow slips out of bed in the middle of the night. She hears him slip on clothes over his bare form. She hears his shaky breaths as he fights back tears, being careful not to wake her.

He was leaving.

He was leaving for that place far, far away from Valla, his homeland.

She hears the crinkle of parchment on the pillow next to her, and Corrin decides she won't read it in the morning. She knows it will be full of apologies and empty promises of return. Her hands fist the blankets that cover her bare body, fighting back the urge to cry.

The door to their room opens with a click, then shuts, leaving the sound of footsteps to become muted.

Laslow doesn't say goodbye. He has said all of his farewells earlier that night as he kissed her with such fervor and emotion as if it was the last time he'd see her, and it would be - at least in that lifetime.

The sound of squeals and laughter break the couple out of their memories. Soleil and Kana fall to the ground, complaining about how dizzy they’ve become. Both Corrin and Laslow laugh at the sight.

“You know,” Corrin begins. “I’ve always wondered what Kana would look like with your grey hair from back then - not that he doesn’t look good with your black hair now.”

“I think he would look just as handsome.” Laslow replies. Corin hums in response and they both fall silent as they watch their children wrestle playfully with each other. Her back rests against his and she feels his chin on top of her shoulder.

“I won’t leave you again, Corrin, ever. Not like last time.” Laslow blurts out.

“I know,” Corrin responds. “Besides, if you ever disappear again I can just get on a plane and fly to Regna Ferox. You can’t hide from me!” She jokes, a teasing smile appears on her lips.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. This is home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not too sure where I wanted the direction of this one shot to go and I just wrote whatever came to my mind. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably come back and do some editing later.
> 
> If anyone is confused, Laslow and Corrin have been reincarnated into present day Valla, but still have their memories from the war (Revelations route.) They're just reminiscing about the past.


End file.
